Pourquoi?
by Faerie714
Summary: Derek pose une question qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.. /Ne sais aucunement quoi mettre comme résumer!/


Salut à tous et à toutes!

Comme je n'avais plus rien à lire, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu! Donc voici un petit Os que Hell-Later-On m'a aidé à écrire! ^^ Un gros merci à toi!

Disclamer: Comme d'habitude!

Et désolé pour les fautes! Je fais comme toujours attention!

Bonne lecture mes Loups! :)

* * *

** Pourquoi?**

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et le soleil commençait à disparaître calmement derrière la falaise de Beacon Hills. Avais-je réellement passé toute la journée avec Derek? Je tournais les talons de chez lui pour retourner à ma Jeep et retomber dans l'ennui sans fin que je vivais confiné dans ma chambre avec personne à qui parler ou de bête étrange à enquêter, j'étais tellement habitué à la vie mouvementée que m'avais apporté les loups-garous que lorsqu'il ne se passait rien, je m'emmerdais profondément! Je m'apprêtais donc à retrouver ce monde peu palpitant quand Derek m'arrêta.

- Pourquoi?

Je me retournai lentement légèrement confus. Tout était toujours un mystère avec Derek.

- Pourquoi quoi?

Il était assit sur les marches à moitié démolies de sa maison et regardait au loin vers la forêt qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, jouant avec ses mains, peu sur de ce qu'il allait dire. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Derek de réfléchir à ses mots, il était plutôt assez cru dans ce qu'il pensait.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir tout les jours? Me demanda-t-il, trouvant une soudaine admiration nouvelle envers ses mains.  
- Je t'embête?  
- Non, c'est juste que.. Je ne suis pas.. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre, une personne normale.. Je suis colérique, agressif, tout sauf patient..

Je rigola:

- Et alors? Le coupais-je. Je suis un hyperactif qui a un trouble de l'attention et hyper fouineur, on a tous nos défauts. Haussai-je les épaules.  
- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Dit-il évitant toujours mon regard.

Je soupirai et alla m'asseoir à ses cotés, laissant mon regard vagabonder un peu partout, gêné par ce que j'allais dire.

- Je viens te voir parce que j'en ai envie. Je vois bien que tu crois que tu n'es qu'une cause perdu, mais moi je ne pense pas comme ça. On a tous nos blessures et chacun y va à son rythme pour les guérir. On passe tous par des chemins différents, et même si tu crois que tu ne mérite que d'être seul, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu repousse les autres parce que tu crois qu'ils sont tous des traîtres. Tout ce que je voie en toi est une personne qui n'a pas eu un passé facile et qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Tu as beau être comme tu le dis, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'es pas si méchant. La preuve, ça fait plus d'un mois que je viens de voir tout les jours et je suis encore en vie. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et maintenant je tiens à toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas Derek même si tu crois que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Les gens croient peut-être qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire avec toi, que tout est perdu, mais je sais qu'au fond de ton coeur froid et dure, il y toujours une étincelle en toi qui meurt d'envie de se transformer en un feu brûlant. Même si ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque, je te considère comme mon ami et ça ne changera pas, peut importe ce que tu diras.

Je soupirai, me levai tranquillement et monta dans ma jeep, repensant au paroles que je venais de lui dire. Elles étaient vraies, j'avais bel et bien l'intention de faire exploser sa carapace, de retrouver la vrai nature de Derek qui s'est enfuie quelque part, cachée au plus profond de lui. Je descendis la fenêtre et lui dit :

- À demain Derek!  
- Stiles! Dit-il rapidement.  
- Ouaip?

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il reprit, peu sur de lui.

- Je.. Je te considère aussi comme un ami.. Dit-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux, son regard apaisé par sa confession.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je voyais bien que de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin compter sur quelqu'un lui avait enlevé un des lourds poids qu'il portait tous les jours. Il n'avait sûrement plus fait confiance à personne depuis des années, et de savoir que ce poids s'était envolé grâce à moi me rendait plus fier que je ne le laissait paraître.

Je lui adressai un énorme sourire et lui fit un signe de tête, comprenant que ça devait être une des premières fois qu'il le disait, puis partie un peu à contre cœur dans le jour qui tirait à sa fin.

Je voulais sauver Derek de lui même, de sa partie sombre qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus et l'arrachait à sa vraie nature et j'allais y parvenir, je n'étais surtout pas du genre à baisser les bras. Je réussirais à le retrouver peu importe ce que cette aventure prendrais. Il s'était creusé un trou, prêt à s'y enterrer lui même et je savais que si personne ne lui tendais la main pour le secourir, le vrai Derek disparaîtrait pour toujours. J'avais donc pris en mon devoir et en tant qu'ami de le faire revivre, de lui montrer que la vie n'était pas si mal après tout, qu'il faut seulement rentrer ses crocs et sourire pour qu'elle nous rende la pareil, que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui essayerait de faire brûler votre famille au complet, où essayer de vous tuer. Après tout, c'est le Dalai Lama qui l'a dit: La joie n'est pas une chose toute préconçue.. Elle se créé de nos propres actions...

* * *

Alorss? Qu'en dites-vous?

Merci pour votre visite ^^


End file.
